This invention relates to clamps for securing conduits and the like.
One type of conduit clamp comprises an open loop or band of a polymeric material having complementary, interlocking clamps at each end. The clamps include jaw portions having opposed, engageable teeth angled to permit sliding movement toward a closed position but which interlock to oppose movement toward an open position. Such clamps also commonly include at least one tongue portion resiliently engageable with the opposite side of the jaw portion on the other clamp for biasing the teeth against separation. The end clamps also commonly include manually engagement pressure pads for forcing the clamps into a closed position. Conduit clamps of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,918, 4,306,740, and 4,312,525.
Such prior art conduit clamps are not wholly satisfactory because the application of excess clamping pressure can overstress the conduit being secured.